


Bone Apple Teeth

by Averybones



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Oral Fixation, Other, Vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averybones/pseuds/Averybones
Summary: Fingers in his mouth, Fingers in his mouth; Beacon likes, big fingers in his mouth





	Bone Apple Teeth

          Beacon is… Beacon. Duck can’t think of anyway to even approach this topic. It’s a sword that curls up and talks; with a mouth he most certainly should not have. When training with it, Duck thinks for maybe a second, that he doesn’t mind having a mystical destiny and fancy magic sword that curls up for storage- and then Beacon will make a snide comment; often cutting at Ducks self esteem in some underhanded way. Duck looks at the sword in his hand, quiet for the time being. What even is Beacons mouth, he squints at the metal. Beacon can, talk really well for being a sword and only made out of metal. Duck traces the top of the hilt below the guard which composes most of what counts as Beacon’s mouth.  
          “Duck Newton, I would advise you to not paw at me with your grubby hands.” Beacon drawls, teeth catching the light almost menacingly. Duck ignores the dull threat and focuses more on the way Beacons lips moved organically. He presses his thumb against the metal that makes up Beacons bottom lip, the metal firm with little to no give against Ducks own skin. Beacon parts his lips in mild disgust, “Duck-” and Ducks thumb slips into its mouth. For a moment he’s frozen in surprise, he didn’t actually think about the inside of Beacons mouth. It’s wet but not as slimy as a persons mouth would be. It’s almost surprising, it’s nothing like a cast metal bank or any vague idea an average person would think of when hearing the words “metal” “mouth”. Duck’s thumb slips against the inside of Beacons bottom lip and its, softer? Like a thin sheet of brass, the kind that feels warm the minute you touch it. Curious, Duck pinches Beacons lip between his thumb and forefinger, marveling at how forgiving the usually hard metal is being.  
          “If you’r dun,” Beacon tries to say, with great difficulty with his captive lip, “Ah wan’ you to let go, ‘efore I ‘ake you.” His threat lands with less efficacy than normal and Duck ignores him, pressing his index against Beacons gums. He traces them farther into its mouth, the curious sensation of pressing against a cheek was another surprise, and all Beacon had was a mouth. Duck trails his finger against Beacons gums and for the first time, Beacon is speechless. There's a soft feeling of warm breath (from where?) as Beacon parts his lips a little wider, the air whistling past its teeth, and Duck takes the initiative and pushes his fingers past Beacons sharp teeth. He almost feels the sword jolt as he presses against Beacons so very human feeling tongue, toying with it between his fingers. Duck slips a finger under the side of Beacons tongues and traces the underside as he follows with his other finger, pressing against the top and lightly pinching the tip between his finger tips. He pulls on it lightly and Beacon opens his mouth wider, lightly panting, even if he has no need for breath.   
          It’s drooling now, Ducks fingers are covered in this strange swords saliva and he continues to prod and press his fingers against the inside of Beacons mouth. Duck pulls his fingers back slightly and traces the gums near the sharp canine, Beacon makes a soft, strange sound as Duck traces small circles against it, the sword feeling like a live current in Ducks hand. Strangely committed, Duck chases Beacons tongue, pulling at it and trapping it with his fingers before letting it slip away. Duck presses his remaining fingers against its lips, thumb tracing Beacons upper gums, ticklish in a way. There's an almost imperceptible hum along the entirety of Beacon, the grows stronger, almost in a painful way, alike to the feeling of a limb fallen asleep. Spurred on by Beacons half gasps and low noises, Duck focuses heartily on pressing his fingers against every inch of its mouth. Duck feels a slight tremor down Beacon and sharply presses his fingers fully against its tongue, pressing farther than before. There’s a choked noise and before Duck could blink, Beacon sharply coils down, sudden and almost scary. If he were someone else he might have had second thoughts about having his wrist so close to a weapon, and if anything, Duck would have been worried, but with his resilience it just startled him with the abruptness. Beacons sharp teeth were pressed tightly against his fingers as the tension all along the blade held steadfast. After a few moments, before Duck could start to worry, Beacon unfurled slightly and growled against the fingers in his mouth. Duck pulls his fingers back as Beacon worked its mouth, actively trying to speed up the emptying of his mouth. Duck wipes his slick hand against his jeans as Beacon pulls as much of a face as he can, with being a sword and all.  
          “That wasn’t… the most disagreeable thing to have happened since meeting you… but; let’s not get ahead of ourselves here.” Beacon pulls his lips back in an attempt of an unsettling smile, which the effect is lost by how giddy it looks, even with the sheen of spit. Duck rolls his eyes and tugs the edge of his shirt ready to wipe the spit off as soon as Beacon stopped smiling his unnecessarily satisfied grin.

**Author's Note:**

> happy halloween, i wrote this in 5 hours, have fun yall


End file.
